


Abused

by CzarnaArcher



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CzarnaArcher/pseuds/CzarnaArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy needs a worshipper to help him with his baby son but he gains more than he thought, This is also availible on dA and FF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abused

** The Abused. **

**Warnings:** Violence, feeding, foul language, erotic content.

Timing: sometime after Wraith premature awakening – season 2. 

Rating: M. 

Pairing: Billy the Wraith and Eliana (OC). 

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis © Hasbro. Story’s plot and Eliana © me.

Wraith that after few years would be known as Billy sat on a bench in the middle of average looking village on some usual looking planet in the middle of his hive’s territory. Just another boring culling filled with screams and whatnot. His thoughts were back on the Hive with his little son. 

Billy could be descripted as a widower, not that he cared much. The female that mothered his son was fairly young and wanted to become Queen as fast as possible, she found her interest in promising officer and decided that perhaps it would be easier to achieve her goal if she had a male to appoint as her commander as soon as she would obtain a Hive of her own. It was logical and she was attractive so Billy quickly found himself dominated by this female. She dominated him so effectively that after few rather passionate “nights” he found that his future Queen was carrying his offspring. Much to her displeasure, but she decided that perhaps it would be to her advantage. 

She could choose one of two paths leading to becoming Queen. She could grow her own Hive – it was route that would take longer but it was also safer. She could also just kill a Queen and take her place – this route was instant and dangerous. Unfortunately – yet again – some human moron managed to kill equally moronic Keeper and everyone woke, which led them to food shortage. If anyone bothered to ask Billy, he would simply say that both the Keeper and her human murderer were worth each other. 

And thus his mate decided to kill another Queen as soon as she would give birth to her unplanned child. Her plan failed, the Queen that she wanted to replace was rather good in hand to hand combat and his mate ended up stabbed multiple times and decapitated. Billy saw her body when the Queen returned it to him and his mate’s mother. He wasn’t shocked, he had bad feeling about that entire idea, but his mate wouldn’t listen. Billy took everything rather well, he never was in love with his mate, it was all business mixed with pleasure. But he was a little bit sad, he rather liked the female. That was one standard year ago. 

His musings were brutally interrupted with blood chilling scream. The main part of culling was finished and now was the time that he waited. After his mate death he moved to Hive ruled by Queen that shared the same mother as his mate. She recently decided that he should have a worshiper that would help him with his child. Today was the day that he would pick himself suitable worshiper. 

He got up and walked calmly to the village’s main square; there in the village hall remaining humans were gathered. Drones made sure that they would not escape. Billy was only Wraith to pick his worshiper during that culling so he would just walk in, take a good look at the women and choose one for himself. 

The morning light shined bright through opened windows of the village hall when Billy entered the main room. There was small crowd gathered there, stench of fear made the air thick. Humans trembled as he walked by, men tried to look calm but he smelled their sweat soaking their shirts. Women tried to hide their faces and look small and insignificant. Some child was sobbing silently in the middle of the crowd. Billy had no idea how to find himself a worshiper. Then suddenly an idea occurred to him. 

“Do you have a midwife here? Handle her over to me and you will be spared!” He said. Midwife would be good candidate, she knew how to take care of small children, she delivered them after all. 

There was stir; some voice begged for mercy, someone barked something and a violently shaking form were shoved in his general direction. It was woman, he could tell, she wore long, ugly looking, brown dress. Her shoulders and head were covered with triangular scarf. She stared at the floor but made no noise. Billy didn’t care much, he needed a caretaker for his son, whoever this woman was would do it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. She yelped but followed him obediently. Too obediently in fact. Midwifes were usually strong women, they had to be to lead female through labour. He knew that for a fact, human midwife led his mate through pains of childbirth. 

Billy led his new worshiper to the middle of the village square and stopped. He took the scarf off the head of his worshiper. The first thing he noticed was brilliant, wavy, auburn hair. He lifted woman’s face higher to take closer look. Streaks of tears marked her cheeks but he focused on her lower lip, it was burst, the scab looked fresh, maybe a day old. 

“Are you a midwife? Tell me now, I will find out eventually. It is better for you not to lie to me.” 

“Yes.” The voice was quiet but pleasant. It had low, sensual timber, but she was scared and it shook slightly. 

He could tell now that it wasn’t fear, or to be more exact – not fear of him. Her mind was strange, full of anxiety; the woman was scared for a long time. There, hidden underneath all that was her strength, but something intimidated her strongly enough to render her subdued to the point where she didn’t even fought for her life. The he remembered that she yelped when he grabbed her. He knew that he didn’t do it too forcefully; his grasp was strong enough to hold her but light enough not to harm her. And she yelped with pain. A strange suspicion formed in his mind. He grabbed the scarf and ripped it off the woman’s shoulders, then he took the sleeve of her brown dress (she won’t need it anyway, she’ll get new clothes as worshipper) and tore it clean off. His eyes widened for a moment. The arm was bruised; it was purple with yellow places. 

Billy wasn’t shocked; he saw many things in his life. But he was angry. He was a Wraith; he came from society where matriarchy was build deep into the very core of existence of its every single member. A female was sacred being that brought life and death. Even human females were considered creatures of certain stance. They were needed to bring new generations so they were usually spared during cullings. They were certainly valued much higher than males and reached top stances among worshipers. And here was a woman, beautiful one too, that faced abuse. But who abused her? 

“Who did this?” Billy asked. The woman said nothing. Billy wasn’t stupid or naïve. He took different approach. “Do you have a family?” A slight nod was all he got. “Tell me about them. If you won’t I will have your village burned to the ground and all its inhabitants, your family included, fed on the spot. Before your very eyes.” 

“Please no.” The woman honoured him with scared glance. Her eyes were warm brown shade with few golden freckles. They were scared but very soft. 

“Your family. Tell me.” 

“I… I… Have a daughter… fourteen years old… and husband…” 

There it was. He probed her mind, he couldn’t do it with Wraith female, but human women were easier, though more difficult than men. There was deep love for her daughter, need of protection and will to sacrifice herself if it would keep her child safe. But when she spoke of her husband it was fear. Everything was clear now. He summoned one of junior officers. 

“Stay with her. Make sure she stays here, I will be back shortly.” 

Billy walked back to the village hall, there was one thing he wanted to do, one thing he had to do, if only for his own peace of mind. He could not stand the thought of mistreating of female. Any female. Even if it was human woman being beaten by her human mate. Many human societies in the galaxy were matriarchal, maybe not as deeply as Wraith, but still. Patriarchal ones were rare but males were generally decent enough not to use violence to their women. With few exceptions. And he just found one. 

Billy himself never stroked a female. He wouldn’t dare to hit a Wraith female. And he loathed even the idea of hitting human woman – because she was a female just like his Queen. Most Wraith males sneered, hissed and acted with superiority toward women, but they never caused them deliberate harm, safe for feeding and converting them but it was inevitable. Billy understood that. But certain things were unacceptable. 

The crowd was just as intimidated as before, he gave them few moments to notice him, whispers and noises ceased immediately. He was angry and he wanted them to see it. 

“Family of the midwife. Now!” 

Whispers. Curses. Growls. Pained yelp. And two figures were tossed at his feet. The child didn’t fight. She was small and dressed just as her mother, minus the scarf. The colour was the same but the hair was curly not wavy, the face was more triangle in shape and her eyes were different in shape and had perhaps a little more golden freckles. 

The man tried to resist but he was just one against many. He was as tall as Billy, muscled with black hair. Billy hated him from the first sight. He would hate him even if the man would cherish the ground his wife would walk. Billy felt jealous. 

“Child. Go to your mother.” 

Girl gave him startled look and bolted to the doors seemingly without bothering to get up. She moved quickly. Probably had experience in running away. 

Billy focused in the man. The man focused on Billy. Both men watched each other in silence for long moment. Billy hissed and grabbed human’s throat hoisting him up, then he threw him out the doors not caring that they were half closed. 

Mother and daughter watched with dread as a lone figure was tossed out. It flew few feet and then landed, rolled few times and came to a halt. The man moaned and cursed as he tried to get up with as much dignity as he had left. He didn’t managed much as very angry looking Wraith male ran out of the building with all the grace of a wild cat, got to the man and then lifted him up only to toss him in direction of the two females. This time the man landed face first and now was on all four, making attempts at getting to his hind legs. The Wraith wouldn’t have any of this. The man was pulled by his hair into kneeling position. 

“Is this your wife?” The Wraith spoke to the man’s ear. There was an affirmative sound. “Are those bruises your handiwork?” Billy looked up at the midwife. “He did this to you?” 

The woman looked with terrified eyes at her husband but said nothing. It was her daughter who spoke. 

“Yes. It was him. Ever since I remember he was beating mother for any good reason. Sometimes even because the weather was bad! And he was beating me too!” 

The Wraith growled gutturally and moved to stand in front of the kneeling man who finally realised just how deep screwed he was. 

“Let me enlighten you.” Billy began. “Wraith are matriarchal and I feel personally offended by scum like you holding any claims over fine female like your wife. I wasn’t going to do anything in the matter even if she was married to some lowly human. In few years the problem would solve itself with her mate dying of an old age. But for you I will make an exception and end this accursed marriage right here and right now…” 

And just like that, Billy smashed his feeding hand against the man’s chest and began to feed. Slowly. The man was screaming as he aged, that attracted attention of crowd gathered in the village hall. Who could watch through the windows. Much too fast for Billy’s liking the man was dead, his dried husk hit the ground with barely any noise. 

“And this is how I treat lowlife cowards who can’t manage their own problems other than venting them on their mates and children!” That was said for the benefit of watchers. 

Billy gave mother and a daughter a close look, then he made a snap decision – he would take them both, he would deal with Queen’s displeasure later. He climbed to his Dart, beamed his worshipers and flew to the Hive. Their lives on this world ended, now they would serve their new masters. 

*** 

The Queen sat in her throne, on her left stood her faithful First Commander and mate. They made odd couple, he was massive and bold, looking like he missed being a Drone by millimetres; she was tiny, fragile and full of grace. But they were well matched couple. So well matched that in fact she never took secondary mate, and she could have as many as she wished. 

Billy didn’t dare to look at her. He was disobedient officer; he took two females instead of just one. Queen’s irritation was easy to detect, she radiated it. 

“Just tell me why? We will spare ourselves angry yells and just move to the main part – your explanations.” 

“My Queen. Please forgive me.” He bowed lower. “It was an impulse, you received my report, it was…” 

“Yes. An abusive mate and sire. But after you finished with him the child was safe. So why?” 

She rose and slowly walked to him. He prayed to any ancestor of his that would be listening so she wouldn’t finish him like he did with that human. 

“They seemed so close. I didn’t know what impact the separation would have on my worshiper. I need a stable woman to take care of my son.” 

The Queen stood there in silence for a moment. She was thinking. 

“Midwife you say?” She changed the subject. “We lacked one before; a midwife is a good addition to our little herd of humans. She may train her offspring to serve us as midwife as well. The daughter is too young to be claimed as someone’s personal worshiper though… You may keep them both then. Take the mother as your personal worshiper, you do need a woman, let her teach her daughter how to take care of children, the daughter will be your son’s caretaker until he’ll reach an age when he will no longer require guardian. Then the daughter will be given to another Wraith as personal worshiper.” 

*** 

Behind the door a woman and a girl stood guarded by a single Drone. Both were scared but full of hope. Perhaps this would be better life? Maybe they would be safer here than back on their home world?

**Settle down.**

Wraith that would be later known as Billy lay silently in his bed staring at the webbed ceiling of his personal quarters. Next to him laid his freshly acquired worshiper – Eliana, she pressed herself against him so tightly that he could feel beating of her heart. He didn’t plan it, but he didn’t regret it either. It was just how things happened so he just accepted it. 

Billy listened slow and steady breathing of his worshiper as she slept calmly at his side and recapitulated events of the past days. 

*** 

Billy met two newest human additions to the Hive in the long corridor; they looked at him with hope in their eyes. It looked like they didn’t want to return to their home. A well groomed Wraith appeared behind Billy and measured both human females with critical eye. He was officer responsible for worshipers that had no masters and resourced required to keep a contingent of humans on board. He was arrogant, insufferable but he also was competent and knew his job well. Worshipers generally liked him because there was nothing impossible for him to accomplish and he had no problem with granting what they asked him for, within reason of course. 

“They will need appropriate wardrobe. But first we need to convert them…” 

“The conversion won’t be necessary.” Billy interrupted the Worshiper Caretaker. “They’re willing to stay; in fact they loathe going back to their planet. Take them to the worshiper’s part of the Hive and allow to older worshiper women take over.” 

The Worshiper Caretaker gave Billy long look, but if worshipers were willing the conversion process was indeed needless. And the older worshipers would educate those two in their duties. All this only meant less work for him so he wasn’t the one to complain. 

“You will follow me now.” The Caretaker addressed both humans. “Do not worry, you’re safe now. The Queen accepted you to worshiper caste; no Wraith is allowed to feed upon you or threaten to do so under pains of Queen’s wrath. You.” Caretaker addressed Eliana. “Are claimed worshiper so no Wraith is allowed to pester you without your master’s permission. And you. “He addressed Liliana. “Are too young to be claimed. You will be your master’s son caretaker and will only be claimed after the child matures enough. Now. Follow me.” 

Billy left his new worshiper and her daughter with the Worshiper Caretaker knowing that they’re in good hands. 

*** 

Eliana held her daughter hand the whole way down to the Worshiper Area. The Caretaker led them with dark corridors made of webbed walls, the air was chilly and moist, and it smelled weird. It was slightly sweet, something like cinnamon and nutmeg tint but mostly it smelled like autumn forest in northern parts of the land mass they lived on – moist earth and leaves that fell from the trees. Few corridors they passed smelled of old death, like they led to some old tombs that contained mummified bodies, but mostly it was moist earth, some decomposing leaves and spice. 

When they reached their destination they found well lit room, quite large and warmer than the rest of the Hive. There were other women inside and few men as well. All of them were dressed similar – white clothes of various shapes. All men had short hair and all women had long hair, neatly combed, without any pins or even ribbons to hold them in place. None looked older than forty years old or younger than twenty. 

“Prepare bath and clothes for those two. They are new worshipers that you were informed that will come.” The Caretaker informed gathered worshipers. “You may also introduce them to worshiper’s duties and customs. Be swift. I will return shortly.” With this he left and membrane doors slide back after him. 

One of the women got up and gave the newcomers critical look. She looked close to forty, slightly pudgy and her hair was dark brown, they only reached her shoulder blades and were straight and smooth. 

“You most definitely need bath and change of your wardrobe.” She spoke in low voice. “My name is Vera and I am Worshiper Matriarch, that means I am the leader or all worshipers and you are to do what I say unless your Wraith gave you other command. It is customary that leader of all worshipers is titled ‘Mother’ so you are to call me ‘Mother Vera’ or just ‘Mother’. Do you have any questions?” 

Eliana looked around. “Why there are so many women but only few men?” 

“Wraith prefer female personal worshipers, we are valued higher as their personal servants. Male worshipers are usually spies and so they don’t stay long on the Hive, they only stay longer when it is necessary. You will now follow me, you will bath and you will receive new clothes. In the meantime you will be told the rules that you are to follow and your duties.” 

After that they were taken to the small room where they bath, after that they received new clothes – white and surprisingly comfortable. As new inhabitants of the Hive they were also given warm, woollen scarfs to cover themselves until they’ll get accustomed to Hive’s normal temperature. Vera didn’t spoke to them after taking them to the bath; they were introduced to their new life by other worshipers, much nicer and friendlier. 

They learned that Vera is one of Queen’s worshipers and isn’t very nice but is bearable. There were plenty of rules, mostly how to not aggravate Wraith, behave around them and speak to them (when spoken for or when it was necessary). All duties of personal worshiper got down to mix of wife, maid, aid-de-camp and personal hair stylist. Worshipers lived in their master’s chambers but it was their and their Wraith business if they shared bed or if the worshiper had her own cot. Liliana’s situation was slightly different and she was a caretaker of a Wraith child, so her duties were those of a nanny but her mother’s Wraith had close to paternal rule over her. Even the Wraith that would want to claim her when the time will come; would have to gain his acceptance; she also had to gain his approval along with that of her own mother for any important matter. 

They learned Billy’s story and were told that he was rather calm, decent for a Wraith but as worshipers noted also sad, he tend to drop his usual Wraith superiority attitude when other Wraith weren’t around and sag his shoulders. Women blamed the fact that he stayed alone only with a small child to take care of – something anyone would find overwhelming. Worshipers agreed that it was the reason why the Queen decided that he was to take a personal worshiper of his own. Eliana was told that he never looked for one before the Queen spoke to him about that matter but he agreed without any discussion, willingly even. There were rumours why he never got a worshiper before, but it all were speculations, most agreed that he simply never thought of having one. 

Before they knew it the Worshiper Caretaker returned and took them to different part of the Hive, he informed them that in time they will learn their way through the ship and in the meantime they will be taken everywhere by an escort of a Drone or another worshiper. 

They stopped before doors that looked just like hundreds of other doors that they passed on their way. The Caretaker did nothing, but after short moment the door opened revealing Billy. None of the Wraith said anything, but the Caretaker walked away and Billy gestured them to walk in. 

The quarters were neat but not very spacious. Just a room where someone lived. Billy looked at them for a long time before he spoke in calm voice with just a hint of superiority. 

“Child, it is custom among humans to use names. What is yours?” 

Girl gave him a bold stare, but when she spoke her voice was calm. “Liliana.” 

Billy crooked his head a bit and gave her a strange look. “You will take care of my son. You may call him child, baby or boy. You are under my rule here and you will call me ‘Master’ or ‘Sir’ as you prefer. You will follow my commands and you will behave to the best of your abilities. Do so and your life will be pleasant. Disobey me and you will be punished. Do you understand?” 

The girl nodded slowly. She remembered her father, but she also remembered how this Wraith dealt with that man. She didn’t want to end on her new ‘master’s’ receiving end, besides she trusted him, he didn’t left her back on the planet and now that she didn’t have any other options she could just as well do her best. She would have to anyway, she reached age where she would be taught her trade – she would become midwife just like her mother. 

“And you, what it your name?” Billy addressed his worshiper. “I am Eliana.” 

“You will serve me and teach your daughter what she needs to know to be useful addition to our Hive. Other than that all that I have said to her applies to you. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, I do, Master.” 

“Good. Child, my son is now in the second chamber, you will share that chamber with my son. All utensils you may need to tend to him are already there, as well as your bed and everything you may need. It is almost rest time now, so you will go there and take your rest now.” 

Liliana gave the Wraith surprised look; he was fast with organising everything. “Yes, Sire.” With that she disappeared behind well hidden doors that the Wraith pointed out for her as he spoke. Billy would smile if he was alone; the girl chose to call him ‘Sire’ a title used for children to call their fathers and for junior officers to call their superiors. 

He looked at Eliana for a moment, not knowing how to start the subject of her accommodation. She was beautiful woman but he wasn’t some savage male humping all that was feminine. 

“As for you, I trust other worshipers told you about customary place of a worshiper?” The woman just nodded. “Good. I have a cot brought for you; place it where you like, just not in the place where I or your daughter will stumble if we would get up during rest time.” 

Eliana stood silently for a second before she spoke in silent voice. “Master, I want to thank you for ridding me of my husband and for taking me away from that village that was filled with bad memories.” Billy’s face didn’t change as he watched his worshiper. “But I must ask for you to allow me to sleep in your bed with you.” Before he had a chance to say anything she continued. “I have never slept alone before in my entire life. As a child I slept with my siblings, and then I got married and slept with my husband. As abusive as he was I never slept alone… My daughter is my only child and she always slept alone, but I have never.” 

She stared at the floor as Billy considered her plea. “Let it be your way.” He finally spoke. “I see no problem with that, as long as you do not kick. Now, you will help me to prepare myself for rest and then you may prepare yourself.” 

Eliana sighed with relief. As strange as it sounded she really feared of sleeping alone, without reassuring presence of another being next to her. 

The other chamber was much smaller than the main area, but it was much cosier, if such a term could be used for a room on a Hiveship. The bed wasn’t big, but it was enough, there was a single pillow and woollen blanket with simple linen sheets below. 

Preparing for sleep meant helping Billy to get rid of his heavy coat and hang it on a hanger in the corner of the room. Help him remove his boots – quite a task considering that he wore knee-boots. He managed with his own pants and shirt – all made of black leather; as well as thin, woollen and surprisingly white tunic that served as his undershirt. 

To Eliana’s embarrassment Wraith slept naked, but she was deterred not to sleep alone on a cot in the main chamber. When Billy was digging himself under the blanket she took off her own dress but chose to remain in thin woollen tunic and climbed under the blanket making sure not to disturb her new master. 

*** 

Next two days were pleasantly uneventful. Both Eliana and Liliana spent them tending to their duties. Eliana also gave few tips to her daughter so she could manage her own duties better. The little Wraith boy was very calm child, rarely cried and preferred to whine and squeal instead. He still needed milk, but he was given animal milk as no worshiper could perform that duty as none of them gave recently birth and simply couldn’t produce their own milk. 

It was almost the rest time. Billy watched pleased as his son listened to some sort of good night story that Liliana was telling him. The child was too young to understand much of it (if anything) but it was the tone of a voice, not the story itself that was making him slowly fall asleep. He tried to stay awake but his eyes were closing, Liliana gently rose and almost sailed to the room she shared with baby Wraith. 

“It is so sad that his mother is dead.” Eliana spoke silently. “She would be happy to have such a silent and calm infant.” 

“No, she wouldn’t.” Billy got up from behind table that served as his desk. “In our society it is the male that raise children and take care of them. Children are completely submitted to their sire’s will. Mother do not interfere with their upbringing, she only visit them to make sure they know her as their mother. The most prominent females in their early lives are in most cases worshipers that tend to them.” 

Eliana followed Billy with her eyes as he entered his chamber, he only went there to sleep so she quickly finished folding blankets that she brought from worshipers’ area and followed him. 

Billy as always went to sleep nude and Eliana in her tunic. Lights went out automatically when the rest time came – merely minutes after they went to bed. Billy was asleep almost instantly but Eliana lay with opened eyes and thought about her life. About her parents, their father that was taken during minor culling and her mother that died bitten by venomous snake. Her husband who knew only language of violence. Her daughter who always fought back. Her profession – as she always supported young mothers even if there was no one to support her. And how finally someone freed her of a monster she called her husband only to take her and her daughter away. And she made a decision. She didn’t want to be weak anymore. She wanted to be strong again, just as strong as she was when she was but a young girl. It was strange feeling, she knew that she was in a sense free, but only now she started to realise that. She wanted to do something that she would never dare before. She looked at Billy, she couldn’t see his inhuman eyes but his face was so different from what she was used to. He was a Wraith, he wasn’t human, he belonged to race that fed on human life force. She was taught that they were monsters, demons, evil incarnated, that she should fear them and avoid them because they would kill her. And yet here she was, alive and in bed with one of them. 

Eliana smiled imagining what her late husband would do if he saw her now and knew her intentions, her grin widened as she got rid of her tunic. 

*** 

Billy woke knowing that it was middle of rest time. It took him a while to realise what exactly woke him. He slowly registered that whatever it was it was soft, warm, smooth and it was more than willing to wake him fully. 

He opened his eyes as saw Eliana hovering above him, her long hair falling around her head as she sat on top of him. For a moment he was disoriented. It was not something he anticipated. She must’ve seen his astonishment because she lowered herself and kissed him gently before she spoke. “I don’t belong to my late husband anymore. I can give myself to anyone I wish. You freed me from my husband and took me here with you; I choose to give myself to you.” 

He must have made some sort of a noise, because she rose again. “I know you were alone for some time now. Don’t tell me you don’t miss woman’s warmth.” 

He was alone ever since his mate allowed herself to be killed. He never allowed himself even a moment of pleasure with a woman since that. And he did miss feminine attention very much. Sleeping with his worshiper in one bed was a challenge, one that he managed with titanic effort. The only way was to quickly fall asleep, and he did just that. But now she was willing and his will fell into shreds the moment she kissed him. 

He growled low and then flipped them so he was on top. He grinned, she felt wonderful, her small form was perfect for him and her heavy smell of arousal and the way she reached with her hands to trail his spinal ridges drove him crazy. 

*** 

Billy looked at the sleeping woman and sighed, he felt happy. Life seemed much sweeter than in a long time. He allowed himself to lie like that for a long moment. When he looked at his worshiper again she wasn’t sleeping anymore and was looking back. He purred with satisfaction and allowed the sound to vibrate through his entire body. She liked that because she pressed herself tighter against him and that in turn worked miracles on his lower regions. 

“Ready for round two?” he asked and received deep sigh in respond. He decided to take it as affirmation. 

THE END.


End file.
